The First Demon War - Episode 01: The Bogeymen
by sgt Tarr
Summary: In need of a Beta Reader. It is the year 2324 and the Men and Women of Letters are in their glory days. With a great many Hunters organized into an army called the Peace Corps, they keep the peace in the whole solar system. Supernatural x Harry Potter x Sherlock x Merlin x Clamp (X/1999 & Tsubasa Tokyo arc)
1. Prologue

_A long, long time ago the moon Titan housed two races._

_Nobody knew when or why the first war began, but after centuries of warfare and uneasy truces, the last remaining people of the Enemy, the original name of this species lost in history, fled into the Holy Cryovolcano, Sotra Patera. _

_Inside this mountain was a system of caves where the priests offered to and lived in service of their Gods._

_Alas this sanctuary couldn't protect them for long and when the army of the People of Ares invaded the caverns, the last of the Enemy were murdered._

**The History of Titan around 1514 – Tea Huisman**

_After an important person of the Enemy dies, he or she is given a figurine to protect them after death from grave robbers or other enemies of the dead._

_Those figurines are made from black basalt with an armor made from pieces of skin given by one of their bodyguards. When the deceased is buried, the guard who donated pieces of his skin, will kill himself while hanging above the statue so that his blood will spill on it._

_**The burial rituals of the Enemy**_

**The Holy Caverns of Sotra Patera**

The head priest walked towards the statue of the King of gods, within his arms a bundle of flowers. It was a worthy sacrifice as flowers where rare occurrences made possible by the grace of their gods.  
The priest lays the bundle at the feet of the statue, when the Sotra Patera shudders and a loud bang echo's trough the caves. The group of people gathered for the first sacrifice of the day give a loud gasp when they see a crack make its way down the big statue of their god King.  
The statue crumbles and big pieces of debris come crashing down upon the priests who are standing closed to the altar.  
Cries of pain and fear fill the cave as people begin to shout.  
When the dust settles, they see through the opening, the Peoples Army of Ares.

Illuminated by the light of their torches, the shaking group of people see how the faces of the soldiers are drawn in a grimaces and their eyes filled with hate and blood lust.  
The two sides look each other in the eyes when the shocked silence is broken by the shouts of their commanders.  
"Attack!"

With weapons drawn they pour trough, murdering their enemy left and right while they laugh.  
Some of the Enemy fight back, unwilling to die on their knees while they beg for their lives.  
Those who try to break out only make it to the back entrance of Sotra Patera, where they run into the soldiers who came up the small mountain path to mow down anyone who tries to run for the hills.

The rest of the Enemy who were too weak to attend the morning ceremony, are murdered in their beds.  
Even the children aren't spared and mothers and fathers clutching the bodies of their children beg for an end to their misery.  
They are not killed right away as the soldiers deal them many non-fatal wounds to make them enable to move.  
After everyone is dead and only the cries and moans of the parents can be heard, the People of Ares withdraw.  
They brick the opening closed as well as the front and back entrance as they mean to bury the last of the Enemy alive.

A thick fog of silence makes its way through the maze of caverns as after days of agony, the haples creatures draw their last breath. One by one the pitiful cries die down and peace is restored in Sotra Patera.

**2214**

When two figures break into the Cave of Gods, the silence inside Sotra Patera, is once again disturbed by the people of Ares.  
Daan and his partner can't believe their eyes as they walk along the main corridor.  
It has many side passages, which divide up in smaller pathways. They lead to smallers caves, where the residences of priests were located, which later served as homes for entire families during the war.  
At the end of the main corridor, they enter a spacious cave called the Cave of Gods, where along its walls many crumbled statues of gods and goddesses are carved out without their heads and/or arms.  
Only the gemstone guards at their divine feet, are still intact.  
"They give me the shivers those guards.  
My cousin says they are cursed and made of body parts."  
Daan punches him in the shoulder. "Give me a fucking break.  
Go back into the hallway and see if you can find a hidden entrance."  
His partner rubs his sore shoulder and marches towards the entrance of the main cave. Meanwhile Daan examines every god and goddess in search of a hidden passage that could lead to the grave of the monarch.

After a day of searching every corner of every cave and corridor that ends in a wall, they find the statue of a nemesis which hides a narrow opening.  
They crawl down the dripping corridor and come out in a high-arched cavern whose walls, unlike the cave of gods and the other smaller caves, are decorated with beautiful frescoes whose colours are not yet decayed with time.  
Daan can't believe his luck when they discern two stone coffins as they walk towards the far side of the burrow.  
He has finally found the final resting place of the Last King and Queen who ruled over the Enemy during the great war.  
A loud bang next to him breaks his contemplation.

While Daan had stared at the image of the Queen that graced the top of her tomb, Grilt had taken out his crowbar and had started to break open the coffin.  
He hadn't proceeded with much care and at the first bang Daan had looked at him angrily.  
"Can't you be more careful?"  
Grilt ignores him and continues with his work.  
Shaking his head, Daan rolls up his sleeves and with joined forces they manage to lift the heavy top of the coffin. The top side removed they bent over the side of the tomb and look straight into the face of the Last King.  
The black and white colour of his skin and the sharp features indicates his origin as Enemy, but the fiery red eyes Grilt expects to see at any moment, remain closed.  
His enormous claws lay next to his out stretched body, and at his feet they find the statue of a Deathguard. It looks like its carved from black obsidian and its ruby eyes sparkle in the light of their torches.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Daan is sleeping in his bed when he wakes up from a cold gust of wind. He slowly sits up and gets out of bed to close his window, when he hears downstairs the sound of something falling.  
He quickly grabs the weapon lying next to his bed and sneaks down the stairs without making a sound.  
First he goes towards the door and finds the locks in place and intact. Just like the windows on both sides of the room and the door to the garden.  
He releases his grip on the weapon and shudders.  
The deserted living room is ice-cold.  
_Maybe it was my imagination.  
_The face of Grilt appears before his mind's eye and silently laughs at his own silliness.  
_Figurines made of body parts; the thought of it..._ He looks at the mantelpiece where he had put the statue which he had taken out of the Cave and lets out a curse.  
The figurine is gone.  
It had been probably the source of that sound from before, when it fell and rolled into the shadows or under a table.  
_I should go back to my bed where it's warm.  
I will look for it tomorrow.  
_He turns to assent the stairs, when he sees two fire-red eyes staring at him from the shadows above.

**2314 - The Heineman family's Gardens**

It's late summer and the days are humid and the nights warm.  
The estate of the descendants of the Honourable Great Marshal Heineman, former general of the Peoples Army of Ares during the first few years of the Great War, is situated on one of Titan's few fertile places.  
But there is only enough for one apple tree and a few small flowers, who frame the garden path towards the tree which stands at the center of the garden.  
Under the tree Adelheid, heir to the family, and her husband are arguing.  
"Please tell me you don't actually believe any of this bullshit?  
Maybe she ran away from home after an argument. It wouldn't have been the first time it happened.  
Besides, everyone knows the Enemy died out centuries ago."  
Adelheid rolled her eyes. "She didn't run away."  
Why the hell would she have done that.  
Things were going better between them since their therapy sessions.'  
"Fine, she didn't walk away.  
But to suggest that the bogey man abducted her…"  
He made the universal sign of someone being bad shit crazy and laughed, "Did you know she walked around in her nightgown the other night, waking everybody up with her screaming?"  
"So, she is one brick short of a full load." Adelheid growled  
"But wouldn't you be, if you had to worry about the safety of your child for months, only to find her ripped open in your own backyard?" She snapped and extended her razor sharp nails.  
"I would appreciate it, dear HUSBAND, if you showed my family the respect they deserve."  
The leaves of the apple tree rustled, and both shivered when they felt an icy wind blow through the garden.  
This was the place where he had asked for her hand, he remembered.  
Family had always been important to her. It was a quality which had attracted him, all those years ago.  
"I think it's time we moved to the roof terrace." The garden had become dark while they were talking.  
"Your father is probably wondering where we are."

"Adelheid?"  
She had turned to the tree and had laid her hand against its rough bark.  
"My sister and I always had little contest to see who was the highest climber.  
She always won, and when mom saw us sitting in the tree, she would sent us to bed without supper."  
He smiled faintly "I remember, afterwards you always climbed out the window to steal food from the kitchen."  
She looked at him with a faint smile.  
"Go on ahead and tell father I will be there in a few minutes."

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Adelheid, are you still there? The meteor shower is about to start."  
An empty garden greets him.  
He turns around and goes back inside.  
Maybe she's in their room to put on something warmer.  
In the shadows under the apple tree blink two crimson eyes.

**2324 – Sotra Patera**

He looked at the couple before him. Their hands entwined while in conversation as they climbed with some difficulty the crumbling mountain road towards the cave .  
There were many rumors going around about this cave. It had been the scene of an all decisive battle that had occurred during the Great War with the Enemy. It had also been the bloodiest.  
In later years, people agreed that the place could best be avoided. When during recent years the majority of the disappearances were occurring in places which had seen heavy fighting during the war, they reinforced that decision.  
"Pieter, do you remember the name of that little girl they found dead in 2314?  
You know, the one who was, according to her mother kidnapped by the Enemy."  
_It was a ghost that abducted my little girl…._  
Sven had turned around and walked backwards while Erik led him by the hand so he doesn't stumble on the irregularities of the road.  
_Little Charlie who from one day to the other disappeared.  
_"Charleen, her name was Charleen."  
The answer comes with difficulty through his lips.

Ten years.  
Ten years had passed and still he has nightmares about that night.  
Dreams in which he sees the terrifying face of his aunt, feels the biting cold of a knifes edge pressed against his throat, underlined by the screams of his mother and the hissing voice of his aunt.  
He was six when they took her.  
She had been yelling and kicking when they dragged her trough the house and into the van that was waiting in the yard outside.  
His mother had pulled him close as she spoke to him soothingly.  
It had been the third time in as many days that the country house was in an uproar.  
The first time was when he and his parents had come to the house for the meteor shower.  
Adelheid, his other aunt, had suddenly disappeared during the night and they had the entire house and estate searched for her.  
The second time was when her husband found her body the next day.  
He stumbled upon it when he walked to the tree that afternoon, as it had been a symbol for happier times.  
Her sister soon started talking about ghost of deceased Enemy's afterwards.  
Spirits who wreaked vengeance upon descendants of the generals of old, by abducting and murdering them.  
_It was the ghost of an Enemy who abducted my little girl and hanged the body of my poor sister in a tree._  
His aunt had frightened him to death when she woke him up that night.  
She had an eerie look in her eyes when she spoke about the crimson eyes she had seen under the apple tree the night her sister disappeared. The same eyes he had seen when he had crept outside to see the meteor shower.  
He screamed for his mother when she told him the spirits would come for him too if he didn't go with her to the military base of the Peace Corps.  
_We will be safe there._  
They were already out of the room and had made it towards the stairs, when is parents arrived.  
It took three men and his father to pull his aunt off him and two more men to lock her up in her room.  
They probably came running after hearing the cries of his mother, when she began to scream for help as his aunt threatened to cut his throat the minute his parents took one step closer.  
The men in the white coats took her the next day and he never saw her again.

He shivered. His dreams had slightly changed the last two months.  
The voice and face of his aunt were now interspersed with fiery red eyes that sparkled in the shadows and claws that shoot forth to hurt him.  
"we're finally here."  
Erik's voice cuts through the darkness that threatens to take over his thoughts and he looks up.  
The road has come to an end and before him looms the gaping mouth of the cave.


	2. Chapter 1

**2324**

"Geertje your brother is here!"  
With a bang a little girl with silver trumpets closes the thick book which she had been reading, and quickly put it back behind a loose brick in her wall.  
She storms out of her room and towards the stairs.  
In her haste she threatens to fall the last pair of steps when she trips over her feet, as two strong arms catch her just in time.  
Laughing she looks up at the face of her brother where his silver eyes regard her with some concern.  
"Welcome home Dirk. We missed you."  
She puts her arms around him as he sets her down on the ground.  
"I'm happy to be home." He hugs her.  
He's only home for a short time, he reminds her.  
He had started training with the Peace Corps a half year ago, and had been gone for several months.  
He signed-up after their mother was attacked by a creature they had never seen before.  
It had been a wendigo, the learned later.  
The Hunter who had managed to kill the beast had told them Wendigo's where cannibals who had lost their humanity after they became addicted to the taste of their own kind.

"Dirk, how would you like it to be trained by us?"  
Afterwards they had offered the Peace Corps soldier something to drink, and had thus fallen into a conversation.  
"Our Military Police has recently developed a training program for agents of the local police force to train them in solving problems of the supernatural kind."  
"Are there more of those creatures?"  
Her brother puts his arm around her while the Hunter nods kindly at her as he answers Dirk's question. "It is the reason we came to this moon in the first place.  
Our leader back on earth sent two companies of our legion to every inhabited planet or moon, to help and teach locals to hunt these monsters where high concentrations of supernatural activities were measured."  
"Are there such things as ghosts?"  
Dirk looked at her irritated. "That bullshit story again?"  
"What! Eva said she had seen one when we were in the museum.  
He waved when she stared at him and when he suddenly dissapeared and reapeared right before her, she ran away screaming."  
"Did she descripe him?" asked the Hunter before her brother could tell her off.  
"I think she told me that he was as black as charcoal with red eyes." She answered after a little while.  
"When was that?"  
"Six months ago, I think." Dirk interfered  
"They went to the museum of the Three Great Marshals due to the memorial week of the Great War."  
"Do you know if anyone was abducted in the vicinity of the museum, that day?" The Hunter asked, Dirk shook his head.  
"I didn't hear of a disappearance back at the station, that day."  
The Hunter nodded, quickly drained his cup and stood up.  
"It's time to head back to base.  
Thanks for the coffee and again sorry for the loss of your mother. I'm sorry I wasn't there on time to save her life."

They shook their heads and Dirk had told him they were grateful he had been able to defeat the Wendigo before it made more casualties.  
The Hunter left and when they cleared the table, they found a card with contact details of the Military Police on Baker Street.  
Three months later Dirk applied for the training.


	3. Chapter 2

**Police Department of Mayda**

"Can you begin again and tell us exactly what happened in those caves?' Inspector Kooiman asked the gray looking young man sitting in front of him.  
The lad wrung his hands together and sat with bent torso, threatening to pierce the desk before him with two impressive horns.  
"Sit up straight!" Kooiman grimaced at the tone of his partner, and suppressed a groan.  
No use in frightening the lad.  
He slides the cup with tea closer and cast a warning glance at the man sitting besides him.  
Erik sits up straight, holding the cup in a tight grasp.  
"Halfway through, you parted ways with Pieter because he wanted to go back.  
Could you tell us what happened afterwards?"  
"Pieter told us he felt ill and that he would wait for us outside. We weren't that surprised about it.  
Pieter had become more nervous than normal lately, and he saw ghost everywhere.  
His nightmares were coming more often the last two months, you see. The lack of sleep made him see the Enemy everywhere, I think."  
"Do you know what triggered his nightmares?"  
Erik shrugged. "His aunt passed away to months ago. A big part of his nightmares were of her and her hallucinations."  
Kooiman nods while his partner takes some notes.  
"So afterwards you and Sven walked further towards the main cave."  
"Yes. The cave was empty, except for some piles of dirt and a few crumbled statues. So we didn't stay long and we were on our way back when it happened.  
I walked past a side-way when Sven screamed.  
And when I turned around, I saw…."  
Erik becomes quit and shifts in his chair.  
"Keep talking…"  
"I know you guys are going to think I'm crazy. But I know what I saw."  
Kooiman and his partner look at each other with eyebrows raised.  
"It took form from the shadows and looked like some kind of monster, with fiery red eyes and enormously big claws.  
He grabbed Sven and I could just catch his hands."  
Eriks shrinks in his chair and goes on with choked voice.  
"But it was too strong for me as it pulled Sven in the side corridor.  
So I ran after them."  
The lad's voice broke and his shoulders began to shake. "When I caught up, I found Sven on the ground fighting for his breath as he lay in his own blood."

They found Erik in the cave where Sven had been killed, staring apathetically at the ground as he clutched the lifeless body of his lover.  
They had come to Sotra Patera to look for the three friends after their parents had contacted the police.  
Upon further investigation, they discovered a secret passage behind the statue at which feet Erik had been sitting when they found him.  
It led to a different cave with two stone coffins, where they stumbled upon Pieter by change.  
The dripping of blood upon one of the coffins had drawn Kooiman's attention above him.  
Pieter's body was pinned on the ceiling with its stomach cut open right above the grave of the two stone coffins.

"I know you don't believe me and I was skeptical myself every time Pieter mentioned them.  
Ghost who were hung up on revenge for what happened during the war…."  
Erik looks at them intently. "But I KNOW what I saw."

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**2326**

Kooiman closes the report he had worked on and scratches behind his ears, when there is a bang on his door.  
"Yes?"  
The door opens a crack and the head of one of his agents appears in the opening.  
'There's a special agent of the Men and Women of Letters here.  
She would like to speak to you sir."  
_'Don't let those cursed earth people from the Peace Corps get any wind of this.'_  
He had expected them.  
He had been called into the office of his superior two days after the interrogation of Erik van Duin, for a private conversation.  
They told him he was removed from the case and to keep things quiet.  
He had done his best, but hadn't made himself any illusions.  
The hunting of such things as ghost and shadows with red eyes were the specialty of this group, after all.  
The many disappearances over recent years, hadn't helped either. The number had been too great to pass under the Peace Corps's radar.  
About twelve years ago, two military companies of these Hunters had arrived on this moon and settled themselves in an ancient fortress that originated from the time of the Great War.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**Titan's State Prison in Mayda**

The door opens for the second time and through the opening steps a young woman with brown hair and big brown eyes.  
'Good morning Special Agent Hooper.'  
'Warden de Witt'. She nodded slightly.  
'Please sit down. Would you like something to drink, thee perhaps or something else?'  
'No thank you, I will be gone in a minute.'  
'Well in that case, lets cut right to the chase. How can I help you and your organisation?'  
'It has come to our attention that two years ago a prisoner by the name Erik van Duin got transferred to you prison, we would like to ask him some questions.'  
'Ah, well, I'm afraid you can't speak with him at the moment.'  
The Special Agent frowned. "has something happened?"  
"Last night Erik got transferred to the closed off section of this prison because of a little problem with a fellow prisoner.'  
"He will be there for some time, I presume?'  
_As long as you keep your nose in our business_.  
He shrugged. 'I'm afraid you are quite correct in that assumption.'  
'It wouldn't be possible, to speak to him during his stay there?'  
He nods and they continue to stare at each other for some time.  
"This is going nowhere" She sighs and stands up.  
'I hope you understand that this will have consequences?'  
He points her kindly towards the door.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

A few days later, Molly Hooper and a Group of Corps hunters walk trough the echoing corridors of the state prison in Mayda.  
They are on their way to the cell of Erik van Duin, as he is the only one who could shed some light on the disappearances and murders of the descendants of the three major generals and two of their commanders, who fought in the Great War.  
As he's the only surviving eyewitness, they are in dire need of his observations of the supernatural creature they suspect is responsible for the murders.  
'We've arrived, ma'am.'  
She nods, opens the door to Eriks cell and steps inside.


	4. Chapter 3

_Ghosts usually appear in their place of death. When this is not the case, it is likely that there is an object involved. In that case, the ghost will be able to appear in the vicinity of the object in question. These are generally items that are granted a high value by the deceased. At death, the soul attaches itself to this object so that it can't go on to the afterlife._

_The likelihood of this phenomenon is significantly greater when these objects have come in contact with the blood of the deceased, or when the subject is made with other components of the deceased, such as the hair or the skin._

**Manuel for Hunters on ghost sightings**

The road to the cave system is shrouded in shadows when Molly and the seventh squad are on our way to the old battlefield in Sotra Patera.

Their commander Sherlock Holmes had sent them to this place to see if they could find evidence for the displacement of the haunting ground of the ghost.

"Erik was a descendant, right?

So why did they leave him alone? Why abduct Sven and kill him, if they were chasing the descendants of the two Great Marshals?"

"Maybe he wasn't the intended victim, but a means to an end. I mean, he and Erik where intended for each other and Erik is still reeling from his loss from two years ago."  
"Adelheid". Sherlock interrupted. "Molly, wasn't Adelheid's husband a descendant of a commander of the People's Army of Ares?"

"Yes, but I don't see why..."

"So we're dealing with four marshals whose descendants are directly or indirectly attacked by this apparition.

Both Charleen and Pieter were direct victims, while Adelheid's husband, Erik, Charleen's mother and Pieter's parents were indirect victims.

I will send you and a squad to the cave, tomorrow. There you will look for possible items that could house spirits, and which of them are missing. Afterwards you will go to the crime scenes, to find out whether these items were located there during the attacks on the victims.

When we have the answers, we'll be able to prevent the next assaults. After all, there were two more commanders during the Great War."


	5. Chapter 4

Menke is rudely jolted awake by a loud crash and looks around wildly. The cave is cold and shabby and the little bit of furniture that's is placed around the little cavern, collapsed and broken. She had come here to be closer to her ancestors and to consider her options before making her choices.

She sits up and listens carefully. There... the sound of boots upon the gravel and soft voices that come from the main corridor. 'It's a damn labyrint here. Are you sure this is the right place?

'It has to be. We have searched every other place we could think of. I'll eat my finger, if they are not buried here.''

'I would like to see you do that.' the sarcastic laugh that follows is interrupted by an angry exclamation of pain. Little by little sneaks Menke from the shadows closer and closer to the voices. As she's close enough to see the owners of the two voices, she sees two horns on each of their heads and lots of hair on their bodies. This means that the two creatures before her are men of the People of Ares. A hot flash of anger rises to her head and she needs to restrain herself not to attack them. How dare they defile the caves with their presence. Here at this holy place where Gods of her people are worshiped and where two of her ancestors had given their life for the survival of the last remaining group of their people, hidden away at the secret cave with the two gates.

As the two men enter the cave of Gods, Menke sneaks back to her sleeping place to get her stuff. After she had collected everything, she hides in a small hidden area at the back of the cave system. Once Menke has arrived at her destination, she makes herself comfortable on a pile cloths with her back against the wall. The stone is smooth and cold, but she doesn't mind. She has to stay awake, lets they stumble upon her unnoticed. Her eye falls on the two gates opposite her. They take the entire wall of the cavern and are richly decorated with runes she recognizes and small smile lids her face.

After she dozed off and half a day had passed, Menke was for the second time awakened by a loud crack. It sounded like it came from the cave behind her and she can hardly contain herself as the sound and the location of the disturbance, indicates that these barbarians are busy destroying the tombs of the king and queen. _Is nothing sacred for those people?_ She stands up and presses her face against the wall of the cave to look through a small opening at how the two men lift the top of tomb and bend themselves over the sides of the grave.

'What a beautiful specimens they were, the Enemy.' Sighs the tallest man of the two while his finger strokes across the face of the king. 'Such a shame they were massacred to the last. There were so many things the could have taught us. Even now their sciences from centuries ago is ahead of our own. Can you imagine?'

'Daan, I'm sick of you gushing about your obsession with the Enemy. I'm here for the money, so can we please scrape togheter the gold and get the hell away afterwards?'

'To each his own, dear brother in law.'

She saw Daan take the Deathguard with him and followed the two men out of the cave. After the two men had said their goodbyes at the foot of the mountain, Menke followed Daan to his house, climbed the outer wall and hid quietly in his attic. There she waited for the appearance of the Deathguard's ghost, who would manifest that night. Of that she was certain.

It was the middle of the night when she woke up shivering from the cold that gripped the house. _Did the ghost finally appear?_ She sneaks to the first floor and pears through the railings. She sees Daan check his windows and doors to see if someone has broken in. She sees him shake his head in confusion after he has roamed around the chamber like he's search for something and walk towards the stairs. She makes no move to leave, however. When he stands at the foot of the stairs, she stands up en looks him straight in the eyes. Daan's eyes become big as he sees the anger in her eyes while the room gets colder around them. Then, at the vicinity of chimney, a hissing voice can be heart: 'Daan Wierenga, descendant of the butcher of Sotra Patera, prepare yourself to die and wipe away the blood dept of you ancestor.'

With a jerk Daan turns towards the ghost and raises his weapon. Menke rushes down the stairs and attacks Daan from behind. Because she can't let him have the change to grab the statue and destroy it, she kicks the weapon out of his hands.

She had already seen the weapon was made from iron and had gleaned from the books she had found at the attick, that Daan knew at thing or two about ghosts and other supernatural creatures. He had found the secret library of her people apparently. Yet thank the Gods, he had been stupid enough to steal a statue of the Deathguard.

With a shout of anger he slaps to the ground and makes a grab for his weapon that lies a few steps besides him, as the ghost hurls him across the room. Daan slams against the wall and picks himself up with a grimace on his face. With a speed she hadn't expected, he pushes himself off the wall and dashes towards the figurine that lies next to him under a side table to throw it in the fire-place. Menke begins to panic, it couldn't be that he would manage to escape his death, right?

While Daan uses an iron rod to ward of the ghost, Menke takes the opportunity to sneak past him towards the fireplace. When she tries to pick up the statue of the Deathguard, she hears behind her a chilling cry and feels the cold slowly disappear from the room. Full of dread she turns around slowly and stares at an empty room. The ghost and Daan are both nowhere to be seen. She walks to the middle of the room and feels something wet fall on her forehead. She looks up, sees the body of Daan, with his torso ripped open, pinned on the ceiling and laughs loudly.


End file.
